The Nurse is Out
by Gamerz227
Summary: Yutaka feels sick. The nurse is out today, and Minami is filling in. YutakaXMinami one-shot. Rated T for...well, you'll see ;) my fifth fic, and probably not my best, reviews are appreciated. Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. The rights for the picture go to RdMarquis from shuushuu. Thnks for 300 views :D


_The Nurse is Out_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

"Yutaka, you don't look so good." Patty said.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting another fever…" Yutaka said weakly.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse, Yutaka." Hiyori said.

"Yeah…I'll do that…" Yutaka said, struggling to walk to the door.

"Yutaka, let me help," Patty said, carrying Yutaka over her shoulder, adding "Hiyori, tell sensei where we went ok?"

"Okay, get some rest, Yutaka" Hiyori said concerned, but then went to drawing about the scene she just saw.

"Thanks Hiyori" Yutaka said, smiling faintly.

Patty carried Yutaka the entire way to the nurse's office and dropped her off there. Yutaka sat patiently, still weak, waiting for the nurse.

"Hey Yutaka…" Minami said, walking in.

"Iwasaki-san….where have you been all day…?" Yutaka asked.

"The nurse is out…I'm filling in in case people get sick…" Minami said

"Oh…well can you take care of me…" Yutaka said weakly and helplessly.

"…Sure Yutaka…Is it a fever…?" Minami asked. Yutaka nodded slightly. Minami picked her up and laid her down onto one of the beds in the nurse's office. Then, Minami got her some fever medication and a thermometer. She checked her temperature, which was 101.1 degrees, gave her the medicine, and then checked her temperature again. It was slowly rising.

"Iwasaki-san…Am I going to be ok…?" Yutaka said, coughing a little.

"…I'll make sure of it…Yutaka…do you have the strength to stand…?" Minami asked.

"I…think…" Yutaka said, struggling to even lift her body upright.

"Here…let me help…." Minami said, propping her up slowly. She looked down, trying to say something.

"Minami…what is it…?" Yutaka asked, getting warmer by the second.

"To help the fever…you would need to put on a hospital gown…" Minami said, "…Warm clothes like the school's winter uniform make it worse…"

"Oh…so…what's the problem…?" Yutaka asked, noticing Minami is feeling uncomfortable.

"…Since you can't do it…I'd have to undress you…" Minami said, turning bright red and still looking down. Yutaka would've turned red too if her fever hadn't already succeeded in that

"Okay…" Yutaka said.

"…Okay what…?" Minami said, still embarrassed.

"…You can…help me that way…" Yutaka said, "I trust you…Iwasaki-san…" Minami nodded slightly, got a hospital gown, and slowly began to undress Yutaka. Minami took Yutaka's shirt off, leaving her in her bra and skirt.

"…I have to stand you up…" Minami said, still bright red. She stood Yutaka up and took off her skirt. It didn't help Minami that Yutaka kept looking at her with a weak, frail look in her eyes. Minami was as red as can be at this point. She was about to grab the hospital gown.

"Iwasaki-san…It's so cold…can you hold me a bit…?" Yutaka said, sounding a little better. It seems like the medicine was working. Minami did as Yutaka asked, by picking her up. Minami felt her forehead and it seemed as though Yutaka's fever all but disappeared.

"I feel so safe in your arms…" Yutaka said, smiling, and still in her underwear.

Minami looked at the cute girl in her arms. Suddenly, their faces got closer as they held each other closer. Minami couldn't resist anymore, it's too hard to with her so close. Minami leaned in and kissed Yutaka.

"mmfh…Iwasaki-san…mmfh" Yutaka said through the kiss. Minami snapped back and broke the kiss. She set Yutaka down, gave her her clothes and sad down with her own head down, saying "…I'm sorry…"

"Minami-chan…" Yutaka said, which surprised Minami a bit, making her look up, as Yutaka always called her Iwasaki-san. Yutaka put her clothes down, held her chin, and kissed her. "I've always liked you a lot, Minami…" Yutaka said shyly, going back to her clothes. As she walked towards them, Minami uttered, "…I like you a lot too…Yutaka…"

The school day ended a few minutes later. Minami and Yutaka left the nurse's office together. They ran into Hiyori and Patty, who asked, "Yutaka are you okay? And when did you get here, Minami?" At this moment, Minami's face went red, because she saw the picture Hiyori was working on and just now trying to hide. It showed Minami holding a nearly naked Yutaka, and kissing her.


End file.
